Relation compliquée
by NekoYuuky
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, Ace et Sanji vivent en colocation. Elle crée des liens plus fort que l'amitié ! Zoro x Sanji ! Ace x Luffy ! Yaoi
1. Prologue

Relation compliquée

Prologue

Tout commence avec quatre garçons dans un grand appartement non loin de la ville. Parmi ce groupe de quatre, il y avait un brun nommé Monkey. et son grand frère Portgas. . Tout deux cohabitaient avec leurs amis. Le premier était blond nommé Sanji et le deuxième avait les cheveux verts du nom de Roronoa Zoro. Ces deux là se cherchaient souvent, d'ailleurs Luffy et Ace aussi. Luffy et Sanji travaillaient au même endroit dans un restaurant pas très loin de chez eux. Sanji était cuisinier et Luffy était serveur, la particularité de ce restaurant est que les serveurs se baladaient dans la salle avec des rollers. Quant à Zoro et Ace, ils avaient ouvert leur magasin d'armes, cela faisait maintenant 3 ans. Le soir Sanji et Luffy apprirent qu'ils finiraient tard et donc mangeraient au restaurant. Une fois Zoro et Ace informés, ils décidèrent d'aller manger quelque part après leur travail au magasin. 20H ! l'heure pour eux de fermer le magasin d'armes et de rentrer. Sur le chemin Zoro proposa à Ace d'aller manger au restaurant ou leur 2 amis travaillaient.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Zoro & Ace.

«-Zoro, on peut aller manger ailleurs ! Fit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Fit Zoro, l'air étonné.

-Euh...je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...

-Tu t'ai fâché avec qui ? Fit-il, l'air agacé.

-Per...personne... euh... je voudrais te parler de quelque chose mais pas en leur présence.

-Ah, je vois ! Tu veux aller où alors ?

-Bah...on n'a qu'à renter, ce serais mieux !

-Ok !»

Une fois renter, ils mangèrent en silence, Zoro se demandait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Ace alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et fit signe à Zoro de le rejoindre. Puis Ace lui demanda :

«-Euh...Zoro, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui !

-Voyons voir ! Euh...je ne sais pas trop par où commencer !

-Accouche ! Sinon on va y passer la nuit ! Fit-il, un peu agacé.

-Ok ok ! Voilà je ressens quelque chose de particulier pour quelqu'un !

-...oui et ?

-Bah,, cette personne habite ici !

-... ! Zoro se sentit bizarre.

-Cette personne n'ai d'autre que...»

Zoro ne voulait qu'une chose, partir, il se sentait rougir et ne savait plus ou se mettre.

«-Euh...Lu...Luffy ! Avoua t-il, tout rouge mais content de l'avoir dit.

-Ouf... ! Fut tout ce que put dire sortir de la bouche de Zoro.

-Pourquoi t'as soupiré ?

-Euh...non, c'est juste que j'ai cru que tu parlais de moi ! Fit-il, l'air bête.

-Ah !...

-Pas que je ne t'apprécie pas mais tu n'est pas sans savoir que j'aime Sanji !

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais te demander et parler avec toi de ses choses là.

-Et tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

-Euh...je voulais savoir comm...comment on s'y prend avec un gars et … !fit-il, gêné.

-Quoi ! Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, toi le coureur de jupons !

-Mai...mais ! Bon laisse tomber... !

-He...hein ?

-C'est vrai ! Je te demande ça mais je sais pas si tu sais t'y prendre !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne sais pas m'y prendre ?

-Bah...je...!»

Zoro s'avança vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ace étant choqué ne bougea pas et sentit une langue demander l'accès à sa bouche. Et c'est alors qu'il réagit.

«-Mais qu'est tu fais ? Ça va pas ?

-Bah...je te montre comment je m'y prend et puis au moins tu seras plus novice dans ce domaine !

-Hei...hein? Dit-il, en rougissant fortement.

-Bon tu te laisse faire, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu te rend compte si jamais Sanji et Luffy nous voyaient !

-Mais...euh je … .

-Bon TAIS-TOI ! dit-il, fermement.»

Zoro reprit ce qu'il avait commencé et enleva son tee-shirt sous les yeux du grand brun, puis enleva celui d'Ace et l'allongea. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis descenda sur le torse, lui pinça et mordilla les mamelon. Sous cette agréable tortue, Ace se tordit dans tous les sens. Une bosse commençait à apparaître à travers son pantalon. Zoro l'ayant remarqué, déboutonna son pantalon et celui de Ace. Celui-ci prit peur car il avait vite deviné ce qu'il allait lui arrivé.

«-Tu...tu sais...on n'est pas oblig...Ah !

-Alors tu trouve ça comment ? Je sais plutôt bien m'y prendre, non ? Rit-il.

-Mais..., je ...ah.. !

-Dis-moi juste si ça te plait ?

-...ou...oui ! Dit-il, faiblement.»

Zoro lui enleva son caleçon et prit la chose en bouche, Ace à ce contact si doux, perdit tout moyen.

Zoro fit de long va et vient, puis finalement accéléra. Ace se sentit venir.

«-Zoro...je...vais...ahh !»

Il se libéra, mais Zoro c'était retiré avant, il lui mit un doigt, puis un deuxième. Ace gémissait il se tordait sous le plaisir. Après être bien préparé Zoro retira ses doigts et lui demanda s'il voulait aller plus loin. Ace sous la grande surprise de celui-ci accepta. Alors qu'il allait le pénétrer, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une grande rousse.

«-Salut les gars, je passais juste prendre …. ! choquée

-Na...Nam..Nami ! Crièrent-ils.

-Qu'est ce ….que ?

-Euh...dés...désolé ! Fit-elle, gênée.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ? Cria Ace.

-C'est vrai ! Je lui montrais juste comment faire !

-... !

-Ok ! Vous aller tout m'expliquer depuis le début !»

Zoro et Ace se rhabillèrent et expliquèrent ce que Nami voulait savoir, c'est à dire que Ace, le grand coureur de jupons ne savait pas s'y prendre avec Luffy. Nami explosa de rire.

«-Ha haa haaa... dès...ha désolé ! Fit-elle tordu en deux.

-Arrête de rigoler Nami, c'est pas drôle ! Fit Ace un peu irrité.

-Ok ok ! Je comprend mieux maintenant surtout pour toi Zoro !

-Euh...pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on sait tous ce que tu ressens pour Sanji !

-Ouais pas la peine de le crier sur les toits ! Dit-il, les yeux rougit.

Mais je pense que vous devriez le faire avec VOTRE partenaires.

-Ta surement raison, je sais pas ce qui nous a prit.

-Bon je vous laisse, je prend ce dont j'ai besoin et je passe au resto voir Sanji et Luffy.

-Qu...quoi ! Tu vas les voir ?

-Tu ne vas pas leur dire ? Hein ?

-Mais non, vous inquiéter pas mais ne recommencer plus ça devant moi ! Compris ?

-Ouais ! Mais je te signal que c'est toi qui a débarquée chez nous !

-ouais... bon j'y vais ! A plus.

-A plus !»

Elle partit en direction du restaurant. Zoro et Ace regardèrent la télé dans le canapé. Pendant ce temps au restaurant.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je compte faire 6 chapitre en comptant la prologue ! Voici la suite chapitre 2 ! amusez vous bien !

Chapitre 2

Sanji & Luffy.

Sanji finissait de nettoyer les cuisines pendant que Luffy rangeait la salle.

«-Hé, Sanji ! J'ai fini, t'as besoin d'un coup de mains ?

-...

-Euh...Sanji ?

-Hein...! ouais je veux bien !

-Y a un problème ?

-Nan...j'étais un peu ailleurs !

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Euh...nan...c'est rien d'important !

-Allez dit, j'te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui va pas.

-... !

-J'écoute !

-Bon..ca va ! C'est juste que...tu vois euh... !

-On dirais une fille ! Dit-il en riant.

-Hé ! CA VA ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Ok ok ! J't'écoute !

-Bon, le hic c'est que Zoro me plaît ! Et que j'aimerais euh...! fit-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait dit ca comme ça.

-Ah ! C'est tout!

-... comment ça ?

-Ben, tout le monde sais que Zoro à un faible pour toi, alors je vois pas où est le problème ?

-Je sais...mais... je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui et …. !

-...! t'est sérieux ? Toi qui courre toujours après les filles et tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment faire pour Zoro !

-Mais je veux dire sexuellement !

-AH ! Je vois, tu sais c'est pas compliqué !

-... aurais-tu essayer Luffy ?

-Euh...une fois avec un ami y a 1 an ! Dit-il, en rougissant.

-Et alors ? Raconte ?

-Bah...c'était bien, mais on est pas là pour parler de mon expérience mais de ta futur à toi !

-Ou...ouais !

-Bon, je vais te montrer les bases après tu te débrouille !

-H...HEIN ?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà assis par terre contre un meuble avec Luffy devant lui. Il n'était pas du style très patient, il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il allait lui faire tout en déboutonnant le pantalon. Il glissa une main dans le pantalon de Sanji, qui fit échapper un petit son de celui-ci.

«-Détend toi, j'te masse ! Dit-il, en rigolant.

-Ta gueule ! Fit-il, mort de honte.»

Décider à ne pas patienter, Luffy lui retira son caleçon et prit en bouche ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il fit de long va et vient et Sanji sur le coup de la surprise et cette délicieuse sensation, perdit pieds et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Ah ahhh...Lu...Luffy !

-Laisse toi faire !

-Arr...ête...ahh j'me sens ve...nir !

-Bas viens !»

Sanji se déversa dans la bouche de Luffy qui avala tout. Il se redressa et regarda Sanji tout rouge avec la tête baissé en avant.

«-Alors ? C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais ?

-... !

-T'as pas aimé ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu m'as prit par surprise, j'm'y attendait pas vraiment !

-Ah...ok !

-Dis moi, t'as l'air de t'y connaître, t'est sure de l'avoir fait qu'une fois ?

-Euh...ouais, mais tu verras ça se feras tout seul avec Zoro !

-... !

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-ATTENDS ! J'me demande s'il là déjà fait, tu crois que c'est pas ça première fois ? Ou il là peut être déjà fait avec un gars ?

-Oh là ! Calme toi ! Tu devrais lui demander.

-Ta raison, viens on n'y va !

-QUO...quoi ?

-Bah quoi ? J'veux lui demander !

-Ah non ! Je crois pas , c'est que j'ai... ! Fit-il montrant à Sanji la bosse sur on pantalon.

-Oh non ! T'as pas...?

-Bah si ! Désolé ! Tu sais ça m'as fait du bien aussi donc...

-C'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Euh...tu veux faire comment pour que ca passe ?

-Bah je pensais...con...tinuer !

-HEIN ?

-Bon alors ? J'vais pas tenir longtemps, ca fait mal dans le bas du ventre !

-Euh...d'acc...d'accord, mais juste un peu alors !»

Luffy retira ses vêtements car Sanji n'avait déjà plus rien. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment il les avait perdu.

«-Wouah …! j'ai dit un peu ! Pourquoi tu t'est entièrement désapé ?

-C'est plus facile ! Dit-il, en riant.

-Alors là, tu rêve ! Je vais pas te laisser mettre CE truc dans mon derrière !

-Ha ha ! T'est trop drôle !

-Ho ! CA VA ! Fit-il, l'air un peu énervé.

-Bon, ca va ! Détend toi, je vais te mettre juste les doigts !

-QUOI ?»

Il n'eut pas fini de parler, ni de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait avachit sur une table. Luffy ne perdit pas une seconde et commença par lui mettre le premier doigt. Sur le coup, Sanji lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Il lui fit des va et vient puis lui mit un deuxième doigt. Sanji se cambra et ne retenait plus ses gémissements qui n'était plus de la douleur mais du plaisir.

«-Ahh...ah...Luffy...encore...

-Ok ! Mais je vais passer à l'étape suivante car moi non plus j'en peux plus!

-...ahh...att...attend !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?»

Luffy avait retiré ses doigts et attendait derrière lui prêt à lui mettre autre que ses doigts. Au même moment, Nami entra dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

«-Na...Na...NAMI ? Fit un Sanji très choqué et surtout très rouge de honte, ne sachant plus où se mettre.»

Quand à Luffy, lui était mort de rire. Sanji tapa Luffy sur la tête et remit son caleçon. Nami, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Eh oui ! Deux fois dans la journée, c'était trop pour elle. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

«-Nan, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? C'est pas la pleine lune ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dit TOUS Nami ? Fit Luffy.

-Euh...nan rien...! fit-elle, ce rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Si si ! Dis nous, ca à l'air intéressant ! Dit Sanji pour changer de conversation.

-Pas vraiment...ah ah ! Dit-elle, sur un ton nerveux.

-Allez dit nous ? Insista Luffy.

-Tu as vu des personnes le faire ? Dit Sanji, sur un ton sensuel.

-Euh..oui et toi tu devrais pas rire parce que c'est Zoro et …..! Merde qu'est ce que je venait de dire.

-QUOI ? Attend un peu, Zoro l'a fait avec qui ? Quelle est la bâtarde qui à osé le toucher ?

-... ! fit Luffy les yeux grand ouvert.

-...euh...c'est plutôt le bâtard ! Dit-elle tout bas.

HEIN ?... en plus c'est un gars ? Ça y est je suis de mauvaise humeur !

-Ça on l'avait remarqué ! Rit Luffy.

-je vais aller le voir et le tabasser ce marimo de merde !

-Ha haaa... ! Fit Luffy, mort de rire.

-Attend ! J'te signal que t'est pas avec !

-ouais...bon ! C'est pas une raison ! Fit-il , agacé.

Ils décidèrent donc de rentrés pour régler ce problème! Sur le chemin, silence total. Il y avait une Nami nerveuse, un Sanji énervé et un Luffy mort de rire.


	4. Chapter 3

** Réponses aux reviews : **

**Akuma-Musume : Merci pour tes compliments ca me va droit au cœur ! Pour ta question si je n'est pas beaucoup de reviews, je pense que c'est parce que ma fic est nouvelle et qu'il n'ont pas encore lu ou alors ils n'ont pas aimés ! Bref jte remercie de t'intéresser aux miennes.**

**Sid Shou Host : Merci a toi aussi de lire mes fic et de m'encourager ! J'te comprend moi aussi j'ai préférée que Nami intervienne ! **

**Dalia : Merci également ! Ne t'inquiète pas Ace ne sera pas en Uke ! Tu n'aura donc pas besoin d'être horrifiée =p !**

**gothique-mimi : Merci pour ta review ! Mais par contre Ace ne sera pas en uke ! :)  
><strong>

**Bon maintenant j'vous met le chapitre 3 ! Amusez vous et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions !**

Chapitre 3

Explication.

Arrivés Nami frappa à la porte et ce fut Zoro qui ouvrit. Il fut assez étonné que Nami était avec eux.

«-Salut..euh tiens Nami...qu'est ce que tu fait là ? T'as oubliée quelque chose ?

-Euh...nan pas vraiment...ha haa ! Dit-elle, nerveuse.

-Bon tu nous laisse enter où tu compte nous laisser sur le palier ! Fit Sanji, énervé.

-..., y a un problème ?

-Nan ! TOI, il faut qu'on parle ! Fit-il, en le montrant du doigt.

-Ok...!

-Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser régler vos affaires les gars ! Fit Nami.

-Surement pas! T'est témoin alors tu reste ! Dit Sanji.

-Hein ? Témoin de quoi exactement ? Fit Zoro, paniqué.

-Tu leur a dit ? Fit-Ace, aussi paniqué que Zoro.

-Exactement ! Toi Ace, tu n'approche plus de MON Zoro !

-...mais, j'ai pas...c'est lui...qui m'as... ! Et depuis quand c'est Ton Zoro ?

-Depuis maintenant ! Fit Sanji sur de lui.

-... ! Fit Zoro.

-Et si vous laissiez Nami expliquer car après tout c'est elle qui a tout vu et puis tu n'est aussi innocent que tu le faire croire Sanji ! Fit remarqué Luffy, le sourire aux lèvres.

-... ! fit Sanji.

-Ok ! Alors euh...je sais pas trop ou commencer...enfin...!

-Nami, tu pourrais aller plus vite ! Fit Sanji, en tapant du pied.

-CA VA ! C'est assez difficile pour moi, en plus deux fois dans une même journée, c'est beaucoup trop !

-Deux fois ? Firent Ace et Zoro, en même temps avec l'air interrogateur.

-Bah oui, j'ai aussi surpris Luffy et Sanji dans la cuisine du restaurant !

-Hein ? Attends tu m'engueule mais t'as aussi touché Luffy ! Fit Ace, à Sanji.

-Ça va ! C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui à commencé !

-...Alors, tu préfère Sanji à moi ? Fit Ace, se retournant vers Luffy.

-Nan ! Je lui montrais juste comment faire avec Zoro... ! Fit Luffy.

-Euh pourquoi moi ? Fit un Zoro qui essayait de suivre la conversation.

-Merci Luffy d'avoir fait la gaffe ! Fit Sanji, l'air désespérer.

-Attendez ! je vais mettre les choses au clair les garçons !

Ok Alors euh... je suis rentrée dans l'appartement et je les ais vus, ils m'ont expliqués que Zoro montrait à Ace comment faire avec un gars car il lui a avoué qu'il aimait Luffy ! Jusqu'à là vous me suivez ? Fit-elle se retournant vers Sanji et Luffy.

-Oui ! Firent-ils l'air penaud.

-Ensuite, je suis arrivée au resto et je les ais surpris aussi. Ils ont aussi dit que Luffy montrait à Sanji comment s'y prendre car il lui avait peu avant dit qu'il avait un faible pour Zoro. Vous avez compris ? Dit-elle, se retournant maintenant vers Ace et Zoro.

-Oui ! Dirent-ils tout aussi penaud.

-Bon voilà qui est réglé ! Je vous laisse je vais me coucher, j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ! A plus les gars ! Fit-elle, en partant.»

Elle partie donc en laissant derrière elle, les quatre garçons étonnés de tout ce qu'ils avaient entendus.

«-Bon maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vais me coucher ! Tu viens Ace ? Fit Luffy, en le prenant par le bras.

-Euh...ou..oui ! Fit-il, assez surprit du geste de son frère.

-Bonne nuit les gars ! Firent-ils aux deux restants.»

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Luffy laissant derrière un Zoro et un Sanji par très bavard.

**Voilà un chapitre de plus terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus autant que les précédents ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur Sanji/Zoro (attention lemon) ! Soyez patiente ! La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot comme je suis en stage avec Deviland (ma meilleure cop's mais surtout ma petite sœur) bref c'est l'année du bac donc pas vraiment le temps d'écrire mais de réviser ! **

**Akuma-Musume : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui ça bouge enfin entre eux ! :)**

**Sid Shou Host : Oui ils sont cons, on y peut rien ! xD Et heureusement que Nami était là ! :) Merci pour ta review à toi aussi !**

**Bon je vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Zoro & Sanji.

«-Euh...bon tu veux aller dormir où tu veux discuter... ? Fit Zoro, pas trop sûr de lui.

-Et tu veux parler de quoi ? Fit Sanji, d'un ton sec.

-Bon je vois, laisse tomber je vais me coucher ! Bonne nu... !

-Attends ! Fit Sanji, le retenant par le bras.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...?»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sanji se colla à lui. Zoro l'entoura de ses bras posant sa tête sur son épaule.

«-Je suis désolé Zoro … ! Murmura-t-il tout bas.

-Mais de quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser !

-Nan j'aurai dû suivre mon instinct au lieu de demander des conseils à Luffy en plus ...ce conseil a mal tourné si Nami n'était pas arrivé je … »

Il fut coupé par des lèvres douces et malgré qu'il est été surpris il se laissa faire, car après c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées Zoro prit la parole.

«-Je te signal que j'ai fait la même erreur avec Ace ! Fit-il en souriant.

-Ouais bon c'est vrai mais pourquoi ne pas oublier pour ce soir le reste et profiter de notre soirée ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je suis d'accord ! Fit-il, le regard amusé.»

Ils reprirent donc leurs baisers qui étaient très chaste au début mais furent bien vite remplacés par des baisers fougueux. Zoro entraina Sanji juste qu'a sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui là il le poussa doucement sur le lit et se mit a califourchon au dessus de lui. Il commença par lui enlever le tee-shirt ainsi que le sien. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par leurs pantalons. Tous deux étaient à présent en boxeur et Zoro se fit un plaisir de le dévorer des yeux. Quant à Sanji, il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas monter le rouge qu'il avait aux joues. Il entreprit de lui caresser le torse avec ses mains. Zoro lui, explora son corps pour y découvrir des endroits sensibles. Il descendit donc plus bas ou une bosse se formait déjà. Il sourit et passa sa langue dessus ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Sanji dans un lourd gémissement , il remonta ensuite le long de son ventre avec sa langue pour arriver devant ses deux boutons de chair déjà bien dur. Il passa plusieurs fois dessus avec sa langue et prit le mamelon gauche en bouche. Sous cet effet, Sanji se tortilla en gémissant des mots inaudibles. Ses cris excités encore plus Zoro et décida de descendre beaucoup plus bas. Il passa une de ses mains dans le boxer de Sanji qui lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Zoro n'en pouvait plus, franchement Sanji ne devait pas se rendre compte que ses cris étaient un supplice à l'attente qu'il devait avoir. Et oui, Sanji voulait prendre son temps pour sa première fois, ce qui n'arrangeait pas beaucoup Zoro. Il décida donc d'enlever le boxer de celui-ci.

«-Qu'est ...tu fais ? Attends ...euh...! Commença Sanji.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu veux que j'arrête...?

-Nan...mais...! Cria-t-il.

-J'espère parce là, je ne suis pas en état de tenir longtemps! Avoua-t-il.

-Ha ! Je te fais tant d'effet...? Dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu...tu fais exprès dis-moi ? Bon pourquoi j'ai été obligé de m'arrêter? Rappel moi? Fit-il, un peu agacé.

-Ha...haaa...oui euh...en fait je voulais...que tu éteignes la lumière ! En murmurant la fin de la phrase.

-...c'est pas vrai ! T'est pas croyable, t'as peur de quoi ? Que je te vois nu ? Fit-il, en éteignant la lumière.

-Mer...ci ! Dit-il, simplement.»

Zoro se rapprochera de plus près et lui murmura sur un ton sensuel.

«-Mais tu sais même si je ne te vois pas, je peux te sentir et te toucher ce qui est des plus existant encore ! Dit-il, tout en remettant sa main droite dans son boxer.

«-Ah...Zo...ro ! Fit-il, difficilement.»

Sous le plaisir et le ton sensuel qu'il avait eu de la part de Zoro, son membre se durcit de nouveau. Zoro en profita pour enlever cette fois-ci le boxer entier et passa des petits coups de langue sue le dessus. Quant à Sanji, il ne cherchait plus, ni ou il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Alors Zoro le prit entièrement en bouche sous la plus grande surprise de Sanji, qui pour lui la seule chose à laquelle il pensait été la source chaude sur son membre douloureux.

«-Ahh..! le nirvana..! Fit-il, tout simplement.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu dis ? T'est à ce point exciter ! Hum ça m'arrange ! Dit-il, entre deux coups de langue bien placé.»

Il continua ce qu'il faisait mais rajouta des doigts dans la bouche de son uke qui les suça avidement.

Une fois qu'ils aient été assez humidifier, il les descendit vers l'intimité de Sanji qui émit un petit hoquet. Il les inséra un par un et commença à faire des va-et-vient ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux. Sanji se crispa car il avait vraiment mal. Pour le détendre, Zoro lui susurra des mots doux et sensuels. Quelques instants plus tard Sanji releva le dos du lit et gémis.

«-Là ! Zoro, recommence...!

-Ok ! Mais arrête de m'exciter autant sinon je passe à la suite directe! Avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

-Ahh...franchement bas vas-y parce que moi nan plus j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi ! Fit-il, complétement dans les nuages.

-C'est le nirvana qui te fait cette effet parce que là je sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ! Fit-il, en souriant.»

Sans plus attendre, il le pénétra et commença des allers-retours lents mais de plus en plus vite par la suite, Sanji lui agrippa le dos et le griffa par la même occasion.

«-Ahh...je vais venir...San...ji !

-Attends...et moi j'ai pas...ahhh...! commença t-il.»

Zoro lui avait prit son membre pour faire des va et vient a la même vitesse à laquelle il le martelait. Ils finirent par venir tous les deux et Zoro s'allongea à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués mais Zoro trouva la force de demander à Sanji.

«-Alors...ta première fois...c'était vraiment le nirvana ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh...bah je le connait pas mais bon pour ça l'était vraiment ! Avoua-t-il, sincèrement.

-Ha ! Bah...la prochaine fois...!

-La prochaine fois ? Dit-il, étonné.

-...euh...je pensais que...vu qu'ont...euh...comment dire...bah tu sais...on a...et puis du coup...moi tu sais que je t'ai...enfin c'est juste pour dire...! Essaya-t-il, un peu paniqué de sa question.

-Haa...haaaa...mais je..ahh..déconne ! Bien sur que je veux une et même plusieurs fois avec toi ! Haa...haaaa...tu aurais vu ta tête haa ha ! Fit-il, dans un fou rire.»

Zoro ne trouvant pas ça très drôle se retourna et se coucha, Sanji sourit en se couchant derrière lui, collé dans son dos et mit sa main sur sa hanche. Il ferma les yeux mais sentit un bras attrapé sa main pour la mettre sur son torse. Sanji s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cela correspond à vos attentes ! En tout cas moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Le prochain et dernier chapitre est en cours ! J'espère le finir au plus tard la semaine prochaine ! <strong>

**Aller a + **


	6. Petit message

**Bonjour a vous ! **

**Ce n'ai pas le chapitre 5 mais juste un petit message pour vous lecteurs qui attendent le dernier chapitre ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre autant de temps ! Mais voilà je vous explique :**

**Je suis en terminale, dès le retour des vacances on nous a annoncés que des dossiers pour le bac devaient être rendu dans peu de temps ! Du coup je consacre mon temps a mes dossier ! **

**Mais ne vous inquiéter Mercredi prochain le tout dernier chapitre de relation compliquée sera en ligne ! j'espère que vous ne vous impatienteraient pas car je peut déjà annoncée que ce chapitre sera très ''chaud et explicite'' ! **

**Merci encore de votre compréhension ! a mercredi ^^**


	7. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vos ! Désolé pour le retard je suis vraiment confuse mais je suis tombé malade pendant les vacances !**

**Alors voilà mon tout dernier chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai fait un lemon très croustillant et très explicite ! Alors attention ! Pour mes fans qui m'ont suivi jusqu'à là ca ne devrait pas poser problème ! **

**Bon je vous laisse vous régaler et vous amuser ! **

Chapitre 5

Ace & Luffy.

Zoro et Sanji avaient prient la décision de parler avant de passer à l'acte mais ce n'était pas la cas d'Ace et Luffy. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, Luffy n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour se jeter sur son frère avec une passion débordante. Ace fut totalement surpris de cette initiative et n'eut pas l'idée de le repousser. Cependant, il retrouva ses esprits au bout de quelques minutes et finit par réussir à se défaire de l'emprise de son petit frère.

«-At...Attends Luffy !

-Mais quoi ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Fit-il, le regard triste.

-Oui..., mais tu m'as...surpris ! Dit-il, l'air gêné.

-Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ? Répliqua t-il, en souriant.

-Oui ! Fit-il, un peu étonné de ses paroles.

-Alors ! C'est bon ?

-Oui mais c'est moi au dessus petit frère, l'informa t-il, avec un sourire de prédateur.»

Luffy fit mine de bouder mais fut très vite étonné de voir que son frère était au dessus de lui a le regarder sans bouger.

«-Bon alors ! T'attends quoi Ace ! Fit-il, lui montrant qu'il attendait sagement que Ace s'occupe de lui.

-Dis-moi Luffy, quel est ton...fan...tasme ? Lui dit-il, assez gêné.

-...euh...pourquoi tu veut savoir ça ? Dit-il, avec des grands yeux ouverts.

-Bah...j'me suis dit que c'était notre première fois ensemble alors autant faire les choses en grand ! Fit-il, un peu plus confiant.

-Ah ! Euh...c'est un peu...gênant de le dire ! Dit-il, en se tortillant les doigts avec gêne.

-Aller dit ! Te connaissant cela doit être quelque chose de peut commun ! Je me trompe ? Dit-il, en souriant.

-Je sais pas si c'est peut commun mais j'aimerais vraiment faire ce genre de chose !

-D'ac...cord ! Donc...

-Et puis chacun ses fantasme, si c'est peut commun tant mieux...

-Luffy !

-Oui ? Fit-il, en voyant qu'Ace le regardait.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ce que je veut savoir maintenant c'est ce que c'est ? Ce juste ça que je te demandait à la base ! Dit-il, en sentant son frère en dessous de lui être gêné.

-Désolé ! En faite j'aimerais faire l'amour en ….mangeant ! Fit-il, en parlant très bas et en étant très gêné.»

Ace regarda son petit frère avec des yeux tellement grands qu'on aurait put croire qu'ils allaient sortir. Avait-il bien entendu ? En mangeant ? C'était vraiment pas du tout commun ce dit-il.

-Qu'est ce qui...a frangin ? Fit-il, en regardant son frère inquiet.

-...euh tu veut qu'on face...l'amour en...mangeant...? Attends j'essaye juste de me remettre de ce que tu viens de dire ! Si j'avais su je me serai...

-Hein ? Attends ta mal compris ! Je voulais dire avec de la nourriture sur...moi ! Enfin je veut dire que mon fantasme serais que tu mange les choses que tu mettrait sur moi...! dit-il, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les phrase se faisait de plus en plus basse et son visage avait prit une teinte couleur feu.»

Ace le regarda longuement puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de plus en plus pour laissé place à un large sourire quelque peu sadique. Luffy lui, ce demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe en le voyant se levé et sortir de la chambre. Il regarda le plafond et soupira en se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir profiter et faire d'Ace sien. Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur son frère tenant à la main une corbeille à fruits. Ace la déposa sur le lit à côté d'eux et regarda Luffy se penché dessus pour voir se qu'il y avait dedans. Luffy sourit en y trouvant toute sorte de nourriture délicieuse. Il y avait des raisins, des fraises, un pot de nutella et de la chantilly. Ace commença par enlevé les obstacles entre le corps de son frère et lui, c'est à dire les vêtements. Il en fit de même pour lui toute en laissant le soin de leur laissés les boxers. Ace se glissa lentement sur son frère et l'embrassa avec une tel douceur que Luffy se perdit dans les nuages, il appuya cependant un peu plus pour plus de contact avec lui. Ce qui fut vite compris de la part de son grand frère, qui l'embrassa avec fougue et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Luffy qui les ouvra pour y laisser la sienne s'amuser avec sa sœur.

Après un long moments ils se séparèrent pour prendre leur souffles. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans un mots, puis Ace brisa ce silence.

«-Alors ! Par quoi veut tu commencer petit frère ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Comme tu veut ! Après tout c'est toi qui me déguste non ? Alors fait ce que tu veut de moi ! Avoua t-il, sans cesser de le regarder.

-Hum...tu sais que tu ne devrait pas me dire ce genre de chose ! Ça me rend complètement fou et toi irrésistible. Fit-il, sadiquement.

-Ah oui ! Tant mieux ! Je ne t'ai pas dit mon fantasme pour que tu reste impassible ! Dit-il, avec malice.

-Très bien ! Alors voyons voir... commençons doucement...avec les raisins ! Dit-il, en prenant la grappe dans la corbeille.»

Il laissa la grappe glisser le long du ventre de Luffy qui sursauta.

«-Ah..c'est froid...haa haaaa...! fit-il, en rigolant.»

Sans se préoccuper des dire de son frère, il croqua du bout des dents dans un raisin ce qui fit gicler du jus sur son ventre. Il l'avala et vint lécher là ou le jus était tombé. Luffy le regarda et supplia du regard qu'il en voulait plus. Ace l'ayant bien comprit lui fit signe qu'il ne changerait pas l'allure à laquelle il allait. Ce qui énerva encore plus le petit frère et fit rigoler le grand.

«-Et les fraises Ace, tu vas les utiliser pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy.

-Tu est bien trop bien impatient petit créature délicieuse ! Lui dit-il, très sensuellement.

-C'est mignon comme surnom ! Fit-il, le rouge aux joues.»

Ace laissa la grappe de raisin sur le ventre de son frère pour se glisser dessus en les écrasant. Puis embrassa langoureusement le plus jeune qui ne put retenir des gémissements de surprise lorsque le jus des raisins coula le long de son ventre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Ace se fit un plaisir de lécher le jus de raisin qui coulais et attrapa les fraises d'une main. Il en prit une et la mangea.

«-Et moi alors ? Tu vas pas tout manger devant moi j'espère? Fit Luffy, en se redressant sur les coudes.

-Mais non ! Quel gourmand tu est toi alors ! Dit Ace, en rigolant.»

Il en attrapa une nouvelle et la coupa en deux puis se rapprocha de Luffy le faisant basculer en arrière de façon à être le dos sur le lit. Il embrassa son frère en y déposant le morceau de fraise prit auparavant. Luffy le prit et l'avala d'une traite puis regarda son frère au dessus de lui en souriant.

«-Encore ! Fit-il, en prenant lui même une fraise.

-Ah oui ? Fit-Ace, en prenant le temps de le regarder.

-Aller ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre ! Lui répondit Luffy.

-C'est bien pour ça que je prend tout mon temps! Déclara t-il, en rigolant.»

Il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de son frère juste un regard qui en disait long. Il continua plusieurs minutes à le nourrir de fraises par voix buccal. Puis décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuse.

«-Ça risque de te plaire ! Dit-il, en laissant court à l'imagination de son petit frère.»

Luffy ne répondit pas, il savait que son frère parlait d'une activité plus sérieuse et apparemment délicieuse en voyant ace prendre un pot de nutella. Il ouvrit le pot et l'odeur du chocolat arriva directement dans les narines de son cher petit frère. Ce qui déclencha quelques bruits venant du ventre de Luffy qui fit rigoler les deux jeunes hommes.

«-Miam ! Fit Luffy, en s'approchant du pot.

-Non Non ! Cette fois-ci, on ne vas l'utiliser différemment de d'habitude ! Fit-il, en étalant le nutella qu'il venait de prendre avec une cuillère le long du torse de Luffy. Celui-ci, se laissa faire voulant savoir ce que donnerait ce petit mélange d'amusement et de plaisir. Ace rallongea son frère puis entreprit de lécher le chocolat de haut en bas sur le torse de Luffy qui rigolait et bougeait dans tout les sens tellement ça le chatouillé.

«-Arrête un peu de bouger ! Comment veut-tu prendre ton pied si tu fait que bouger et rigoler ?fit Ace, de façon directe.

-Prendre mon pied ? Demanda Luffy, sur un ton innocent.

-Euh...je veux dire...qu'on soit...bien quoi...enfin je…

-Ha haa ! J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas ! J'adore te voir gêné!

-...! fit-il, l'air boudeur.

-Mais dit-moi ? Je sais que tu veux que notre première soit cool, mais on peut passer directement à beaucoup plus que de simples baisers et touchers ! Fit Luffy.

-Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Si et même trop pour en rester là ! Ce que je veux dire...c'est que j'ai vraiment..en...vie...de toi! Dit-il, la tête baissé et les joues rouges.

-Bien!»

Ace lécha le reste de chocolat pour enfin prendre la chantilly. Il secoua le tube tout en embrassant langoureusement Luffy. Il se releva et enleva le boxer du petit frère en y découvrant une érection vraiment grande et apparemment douloureuse vu le visage de celui-ci. Il déposa de la crème chantilly sur l'extrémité de la verge qui réagit fièrement en durcissant un peu plus.

«-Ahhh naaaan ! Tu vas pas faire c'que j'pense Ace ? Fit Luffy.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais là, j'te veux maintenant, j'en ai vraiment marre d'attendre ! En plus c'est douloureux ! Fit-il, en se cambrant.

-Laisse moi juste m'amuser encore un peu ! Après promis je t'enverrais ou tu veux ! Dit-il, en donnant des petits coups de langue sur la verge.

-Ah mais...avec tout ce que tu m'as...fait je...Aaaahh...veux que tu n'emmène au septième ciel ! Tu m'aaaaahh...compris ? Fit-il, difficilement.»

Ace rajouta de la chantilly puis l'étala le long du sexe. Il lécha son sexe dur et très crémé par la chantilly. Il fit de grands et courts vas et vient afin de laisser son frère se libérer de cette tension qu'il eut jusqu'à maintenant. Ce que fit Luffy qui n'en pouvait plus, il se vida donc dans la bouche d'ace qui apprécia ce simple geste. Il passa sa langue le long de ses lèvres pour ramasser tout ce qui pourrait être perdu puis se redressa et se pencha sur son frère qui reprenait son rythme respiratoire pour l'embrasser très amoureusement. Une fois terminé. Luffy brisa ce petit silence agrèable.

«-Ace !

-Hmn...! dit-il, en reprenant ses esprits troublés par le baiser.

-Maintenant ! Affirma t-il, sans en dire plus.

-Bien !»

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et attrapa ses hanches pour se caler correctement entre ses jambes. Il le pénétra doucement de peur de lui faire mal, mais cela ne déplaisait pas à celui de dessous.

«-Ahhhh ! Fit-il, en se cambrant et agrippant les épaules d'Ace.

-Hé ! Tu ne vas pas venir maintenant ? J'ai pas encore commencé! Dit-il, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-J'y peux...rien si...ahh...c'est trop...boon !

-Bon dans ce cas je vais accélérer la cadence !»

après ces paroles enflammé de Luffy, Ace donna des grands coup de reins en arrivant très vite au point G de Luffy. Les deux n'en pouvaient plus et Luffy suivait le rythme des coups de reins d'Ace. Ils se libérèrent ensemble dans un grand bruit d'extase, l'un sur le torse de l'autre et l'autre à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ace retomba sur Luffy, tous deux épuisés par cet effort. Il se retira de l'intérieur chaude de Luffy, quelque chose de liquide coulais le long des cuisse de celui-ci.

«-C'était très agréable et surtout génial ! Dit Luffy, a moitié endormi.

-J'en suis ravi ! Dans ce cas repose toi ! Et à moi aussi ! Dit-il, tout bas en rejoignant son frère déjà partit aux pays des rêves.»

Le lendemain matin, les couples se réveillèrent tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Ils se rejoignirent dans la cuisine ou le petit déjeuner était préparé. Une fois assis, ils se regardèrent tous les quatre et se mirent à rire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'ils avaient eux ce qu'ils voulaient depuis un moment. La journée passa lentement aux yeux de nos quatre garçons mais cela importait peu puisqu'ils étaient avec celui qu'ils aimaient.

Voilà c'est vraiment fini ! Et oui ?

J'espère que ce dernier et même les précédents vous auront plût !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivie ainsi que ceux qui ont mis des review, cela m'as fait très plaisir ! a bientôt.


End file.
